1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to test apparatus, and particularly to a test apparatus for testing a liquid crystal display of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The viewing cone is an important parameter of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), such as those used in notebook computer, and is usually measured to ensure performance In order to measure the viewing cone of notebook mounted LCDs, the notebook computer is mounted on a test apparatus and moved about to determine the scope or range of the viewing cone.
However, the known test apparatus is awkward to move, making testing slower and more susceptible to operator error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.